Caught In The Middle
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: "You're bound. To an angel and a demon." "Oh my god. Please tell me your kidding." "I'm far from kidding Oli." "Who am I.. 'bound' to?" "The archangel Gabriel, and Crowley.. The King Of Hell." "OH MY FUCKING GOD."


Lottie Olive Halloway (more casually known as Oli) tumbled out of bed as her alarm clock rang loudly in her ears. She smacked the snooze button and groaned as she lay in the rumpled heap of warm sheets. _'Why work? Why must you ruin my beautiful sleep? Ugh.'_

The 22 year old waitress stood up and stretched. She grabbed her uniform off of her dresser and walked into her bathroom shutting the door. She leaned against the door for a moment before starting a shower. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and made a face.

Brown messy waist length hair, blue eyes with specks of green, and pale face with a nose ring stared back at her. She through back her head and yawned before turning to her warm awaiting shower.

After she was finished getting ready she pulled on her black ankle buckle boots, grabbed her satchel and keys before sprinting to her car. She was already 5 minutes late. So far this day was starting out fan-fucking-tastic.

_'Now whose fault is that Oli?" _ Said her subconcious. Well her subconcious that sounded like a male voice. A voice which she had obtained since she was little. It weirded her our slightly that it sounded nothing like herself at first but she had gotten used to it over time.

_'Yaya.' _She replied to herself before scratching her cat Merlin on the head before closing her car door and driving away.

Elsewhere

"It is nearly time." Spoke Zachariah as he looked at his fellow angel brethren.

"The girl is very close to meeting the Winchesters. Then destiny will start its path." Said Michael who was pacing a serious look on his face.

"Gabriel, how is the young vessel?"

Gabriel made a face. "Vessel? Honestly. How many times are you going to call her a vessel. She has a name."

Zachariah rolled his eyes. "How is _the human?"_ Gabriel snorted.

"Fine. On her way to work actually."

"And the Winchesters Castiel?"

"Very close."

"Good. Now only time will tell."

Oli nearly tripped on her own feet as she swung open the door to "Linda's Diner." Her clothing was dripping wet from the rain which had appeared out of nowhere and she was breathing heavily.

_"Lottie Olive Halloway! You are 20 minutes late young woman!" _Shouted an angry Linda and she grimaced.

"It wasn't my fault this time! My car decided it didn't want to start, then it ran out of gas half way down the highway and I had to call Amy and I'm sorry!" She rambled on as she began to cough.

Linda's eyes softened and she sighed. "Alright. I'll allow it this time Oli. But not again."

She put her hands in a praying position. "Bless you my lovely boss whom I adore and would gladly give a cup of coffee."

Linda shook her head. "Just get to work child."

Oli smiled and went to the backroom dropping off her things before tying on her apron. Completely oblivious to the coarse her life was going to take.

Just then two men who were nickering idly came through through the door as the diner door let out a ding. She grabbed her notepad and pen and walked out to the dining area.

Nowhere

"The Angels are ahead of us." came a voice out of the darkness.

"I have already sent two of my demons on their way to interfere. There is only so much _I_ can do." Snapped Crowley irritated.

"I don't understand with you having the link to the girl you'd think it would be easier on us but you make this more of a pain in the ass." said the voice growling irritated.

"Again. _I_ cannot help if she listens to the Angel more then me. If I tried to take control of her actions, she would realize something was going on. I'm no ignorant fool."

"We'll see."

Oli heard the bell ring and raced out to get to the table. Two men who looked in their twenties sat down and grabbed their menu's.

She walked over and gave them a half-hearted smile. "My name is Oli what can I get for you two? Our specials are the Chili Soup and a Barbeque Grilled sandwhich."

The one with the shorter hair spoke first. "I'll have a double bacon cheesburger, a side of fries, and a coke." She scribbled down the order before turning to the other.

"You?"

"I'll have the same."

She nodded and turned to go to the kitchen not hearing the other ding of the door opening. She turned the order into their chef Mark before walking back out. Two new customers had walked in and she went to them putting on another smile.

"Can I help you two?"

"Is your name Oli Halloway?"

She scruntched her eyebrows. "Yes, why?"

Suddenly a voice yelled out "Watch out!" and out of instinct she ducked and was pulled back by an arm. She looked up and realized it was the man with the long brown hair.

"What's going on?!" She yelled frightened. She watched in horror as the man with the short hair stabbed one of the intruders and he burst into a bright light and disenegrated.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as the one who was holding her pushed her out of the door and yelled "Run!"

Being one to follow orders she did so running to her car and pushing all the locks as she clutched her knees. Her breath was heavy and she felt nothing but fear.

_'Hey now don't get yourself all worked up.' _said her 'self concious.'

She sat her eyes shut as she listened to the wind blowing against her car and the pitter patter of rain drops. A knock on her car window made her snap her eyes open. She looked and saw it was the two men and she uneasily reached and opened her door putting her hood up.

She out her arms around herself. She couldn't think of anything to say so she stood staring at her feet.

"Um.. We know you're probably scared out of your mind." Said long haired.

She laughed and it sounded forced. "Just a little."

"We're really sorry. But there gone now."

"How?"

"Well we uh.."

"Killed them." Finished the short haired.

"Oh."

Just then she heard a slight flutter of feathers and she turned seeing another man in a long tan trench coat.

"Cas?" Spoke the long haired man.

"Sam. Dean. It is good you killed those demons before they could harm Lottie. It would have been very bad if they had."

She coughed awkwardly. "How do you know my name?"

"I am Castiel. We have much to discuss Miss Halloway."

"Wha-" She was cut off as he reached out a finger to her forehead and she fell into a deep unconcious sleep.

Oli groaned as opened her eyes to a dirty motel room. She sat up and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Ok, what the fuck." Had she been abducted? She felt her memories come back to her and she fell back onto the bed.

"Why. Why me. I just wanted to go home and play Xbox. Is that too much to ask."

She heard a snort and she turned to see it was the tall short haired man. Dean, was it?

"You!" She said pointing a finger. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"A hotel in Montana." She felt her eyes grow big. She lived in Oregon.

"What."

"You heard me."

"Why."

"You'll find out."

"Thank you for being helpful."

"No problem."

They had a brief staring contest before she rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball as she stared at the motel door, planning her escape.


End file.
